


I dream love songs and sing about you

by the100_lover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Singer Bellamy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100_lover/pseuds/the100_lover
Summary: Bellamy finds himself standing on a stage in front of hundred people singing about his true love.Songfic based on "Barfuß am Klavier" by Annenmaykantereit





	I dream love songs and sing about you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, that's the first one shot I've ever written. Be kind to me. English is not my first language, so if you found mistakes, please tell me. 
> 
> The pic based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohNDkLkvhbE
> 
> It's called "Barfuß am Klavier" by the German band Annenmaykantereit and I literally translated the lyrics.
> 
> Cursive: Flashback of his relationship with Clarke  
> Bold: Translated song lyrics  
> Regular: Present

**And I'm sitting again**

**Barefoot at the piano**

**I dream love songs**

**And sing about you**

 

It was friday night when Bellamy found himself in a bar called The Ark. The group of friends was squeezed into a small booth next to the bathrooms where no-one else could see them. Therefore, they weren't really the object of attention. He was holding an ice-cold beer in his hand and watching the water drops running down the bottle. The cool sensation resembling his own feeling of loneliness and bleakness.

"Dammit, we missed karaoke night!" Monty sat down next to his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. Miller grinned happily and pulled him closer.

"What about you, Blake? You're still writing?" His eyes met Bellamy's and the realization that he was looking at his friends the first time this evening downed on him. A mixed feeling of guilt and regret waved through his body.  

"Yeah, no... I... I don't really know.."

Truth is, Bellamy did write in the past seven weeks. There wasn't one moment in which he didn't had a certain girl in his mind. Thinking about her was as natural for him as breathing even though he knew he should have stopped it. His time with Clarke was gone. Unfortunately, his feelings stayed.

"Okay, buddy. Excuse me for a second." Miller said and walked straight towards the bartender. His attention went back to the dripping wetness on the glass and he began to trace the vestiges of the drop race.

"Guys? May I have your attention for a moment?" Bellamy stilled as soon as he heard his friend's voice. Miller was on a small stage which was in the middle of the room. "I know it's not karaoke night but my friend Bellamy want to sing a song to you all. So, man? You're coming here?"

 

**You and me, we were odd**

**Not for me, for those who were disrupted**

**When we were heard at night**

 

_Clarke was in the kitchen making dinner when she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. A familiar heat flashed through her and she leaned against the muscular body of her boyfriend's._

_"Your weird neighbour is really a pain in the ass, princess.." Bellamy murmured and began to kiss her neck. "Always complaining about the noises you make.."_

_It wasn't the first time that either of them had to apologize to annoyed neighbors about their nightly situation. In fact, it was the third time this week. But Clarke couldn't help it. Every time she found herself with Bellamy's head between her legs, she would lose any caution and felt herself sinking deeper into the dazzling sensation.  Her boyfriend of two months was a real god in bed._

_Soon, her nose, cheeks, forehead and jawline were peppered with sweet little kisses. A deep moan escaped her mouth and she closed her eyes. His lips were lightly tracing her skin until it stopped at her ears. Then, he nibbled on her earlobe and sent a signal straight to her middle._

_She smirked and pulled him down to meet his lips. "Yeah? Then let's give them something to complain about."_

 

**I sat together with you lonely and quiet**

**I remember best laying lonely together every morning**

**Then, at yours, you naked in bed**

**And me barefoot at the piano**

 

_Clarke smiled when the feeling of strong arms around her settled in her mind. She snuggled even more against his firm chest fitting perfectly._

_"Good morning, princess." He said with his deep morning voice welcoming the new day. He smiled lazily, his ruffled hair sticking in all direction._

_She giggled and pressed a kissed against his jaw. He pulled her closer to him cupping her face and started to pepper her skin with slow kisses._

_His mouth found hers and the lazy make out session turning into a more heated one. Just several minutes later, she finds herself under him. Tracing the muscles of his back. She groaned when he started to make love._

_Clarke opened her eyes again to the beautiful sounds of a piano. She must have fallen asleep  because the soft morning sun was coming through the windows of her apartment now. She rolls over to find the spot next to her empty. There is still some warmth indicating that he's not long up. She wrapped the cosy blanket around her naked torso and slowly walked down the hallway._

_The sight of her boyfriend playing the piano stole her breath. His eyes were closed and his forehead frowned. He was just wearing some sweats. The muscular bronze skin shining in the sun light and his naked feet tapping to the beat of the song. At this moment, he looked like someone other took the burden to carry the weight of the world of him and for the first time, Bellamy was free. Nothing was holding him back._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss onto his shoulder. "I love you."_

 

**And I'm sitting again**

**Barefoot at the piano**

**I dream love songs**

**And sing about you**

  
****

To say he was nervous, would have been a pure understatement. When Bellamy entered the small stage, his hands were shaking. He tried to breath steady but he could only manage some deep inhals. His heart was pacing and seemed to jump out of his chest any minute. He'd loved nothing better than to jump from the stage but now it was too late. Bright lights dazzled him when he tried to spot his friends. To prevent an incoming blindness, he decided to cover his eyes with his hand. Carefully, he sat down at the piano. Just then, he realized any pair of eyes which were focused on him.

Confused, because his performance wasn't part of the planned evening.

Curious, because everyone wanted to see the potential talent of this dark-haired guy.

Encouraging, because anxiety was written in his face.

Suddenly, he became sure of more than hundreds of people in this small room. The old brown leather stool made some noise under the weight of him and the black keys of the piano reflected the spotlights. He closed his eyes for a moment to bann the others here from his head. His thoughts were with the blonde beauty who layed so many nights in his arms. Her smell encircling him and his breathing slowing down. 

Before he knew it, the first chords filled the room and his tension faded. And then, he began to sing. 

 

**And you and me, it didn't worked out**

**You wanted to know everything and that drove me away**

**Actually you, you didn't stay any longer with me**

**And thus, I'm rather sitting to love barefoot at the piano**

 

_"Bell? What's that?" As soon as Bellamy looked up, he wished he didn't. He wasn't prepared for the sight of his girlfriend of eight months holding the ruby coloured box for the ring he bought for her._

_"Where did you get that from?" He barked and snapped it away. It was supposed to be a surprise for her. Clarke was going to leave town in some days to move to a larger city three states away. At her last evening here, he wanted to kneel down and propose to her._

_"Please tell me.." She pleaded. Her blue eyes suddenly going bigger._

_"You wanna know the truth? Yeah? Truth is, I wanted to marry you, Clarke."_

_"That's not fair, Bell.." She whispered with tears in her eyes. "You knew... You knew about my fucking plans." The plans that she would move and have a better job. She wanted to work it out with him, she really wanted, but both knew long-distance would be the biggest hurdle they had to take._

_"Yes, I did. But it didn't change my mind. I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you."_

_"Why?" She asked._

_"Because you're it. You're the one for me." Truth to be spoken, he looked at her. He figured out some month ago that he couldn't imagine a life with any woman. Clarke or no-one. Sure, he had some other girls in his life, for a few he thought he even felt something like love, but it was different with Clarke. He wanted to wake up every morning next to her. Her scent filling his nose when she huddled up against him. Yes, she was it for him._

_"You wanted me to stay... You wanted me to decline the whole time! What the fuck are you playing, Bellamy? Proposing to me in hope of getting rid of a long-distance relationship!?"_

_He saw red at her words. Forcing her to stay with him wasn't his intention at all. "Yes, I wanted you to stay with me here. But I haven't bought the ring to chain you to a life here in this town with me!"_

_"Oh, shut up!" She hissed._

_"No! What the hell!? I-"_

_"Save it. I'm gonna go. You can't stop me." She made her decision. It wasn't a secret that she was utterly in love with him but she had to be realistic. If Bellamy was willing to just marry her if she would give up her dreams and hopes, he wasn't the right one for her._

_He frowned at her accusation. Just a moment later, he couldn't stop himself saying the following words which will haunt him for the rest of his life: "Maybe it's for the best if it ends now. Long-distance is one way or the other just a delay of a break-up."_

_The stinging feeling in her heart couldn't have been more painful. Darkness started to fill it until it couldn't hold any longer and broke. Small pieces were shattered in her chest, heavily stabbing her soul. And suddenly, they realized that this was the end of their beautiful fairy tale._

 

**And I'm sitting again**

**Barefoot at the piano**

**And dream about you**

 

He opened his eyes again and felt a hot tear running down his cheeks. Suddenly nervous again, he wiped the wetness from his face. Just then, loud noises startled him: applause.

People started to stand up and he could make out some whistles from the back. A warm feeling was running through him. But some were looking at him with pity in the eyes. He was the guy with the broken heart. No, he was the guy whose heart was ripped out of his chest.

Until he started to dive into the deep blue sea. The ocean of people surrounding them fading away. A crushing force of waves pushed the air out of his lungs and a shore made out of sun kissed blonde hair bordering the beautiful face. Blue eyes which created his misery by alluring him found his own. The harmonic picture of the sea turning into a frightful summer rain. Heavy clouds full of regret and begging for forgiveness were covering the azure sky. 

He stilled.

"Clarke?"


End file.
